


Best Life and Unexpected Death

by tardisesandtitans



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: AU, Almost sexual harrassment, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Death, Club Hel, Computer hackers, Cookies need love like everything does, Cyper and Smith are sleazebags, F/M, First time writing for The Matrix and I'm so excited, Flirting, Idea based on not mine, Implied Sexual Content, Neo is a shy sweetheart, Neo x Trinity, Oneshot, Online Chatrooms, Think of how Trin died in Revolutions and thats Neo in this one for ya, otpprompts, references everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: Based on the prompt 'Your OTP love to prank each other.One day, Person A comes home to find Person B lying in their kitchen with a knife stabbed through their chest.They laugh it off, go over to pull the fake knife from B’s ‘corpse’.Up to you on how they react when they see that the blade is made of metal and they can’t find B’s pulse.' from otpprompts on Tumblr.Because I've been tumbling down the rabbit hole like Alice ever since I was introduced to The Matrix, I decided to base it Neo and Trinity. Enjoy!





	

I lived the best life ever with Neo. Ever since the day we met, I knew I was going to fall in love with him. Actually it was the day I first saw him. 

There was an old lady who lived at the end of my street who had the nickname 'The Oracle' since everyone claimed she was clairvoyant. I didn't believe it, but I did agree on the fact that she made the best cookies in the world.  
I remember we had new neighbours a day before: Anderson was the family name; they had a son who preferred the name Neo but he was as social as a owl. I just went on with my life. The first time I saw him was when The Oracle was carrying out her garbage. Surprisingly, Neo was out then. I only knew because she had thanked him when he picked up the heavy trash bags. I'd never seen the brunette skinny man before, and when he looked up at my window because he thought someone was looking (they were and it was me.) I ducked my head instantly and pretended that I didn't see handsome features and the friendliest eyes ever.  
The time we met was a few weeks later when I was going back to mine from a Halloween party. I regretted just standing there too long because then Cypher Reagan- the perv at my Uni- came up to me and decided to hit on me...again: I always said no but he persisted. 

"On your own again, Trin? Why don't you hang out with me and Smith and we," the creep got closer, and I stepped back cautiously to avoid his wandering hands. "Can all get to know each other a bit better?"  
I tried not to roll my eyes. Smith was the second biggest sleazebag at CorTex uni. Snarky retort in my head, I opened my mouth to speak when I heard a voice I'd never heard before address my name.

"Trinity. Hey, sorry I'm late babe." I saw the friendliest eyes ever locked on my own as he smiled sheepishly and squeezed my hand to tell me everything was okay. A daring grin formed on my mouth as my eyes darted in between the irritated Cypher and the adorably nervous Neo. "Don't blame you Neo, party's shit anyway." I replied as casual as if I was talking to Switch, kissing Neo's cheek.  
I heard Cypher stalk off as he mumbled how I was too good to be with 'Neo the Emo". Better than having to listen to a snake like that.  
"He's gone," I whispered in his ear while trying not to giggle. "Sorry if I seem a bit full on."  
Neo pulled away from me slightly, still surprised. "It's not that, it's....I didn't come off as weird to you? It's a bit bold that a stranger walks up to you and pretends to be your boyfriend." I closed my eyes as I laughed a bit; (Tank says I laugh a lot more when I flirt) and shook my head.  
"Worse things have happened. At least it's the techie who helps The Oracle with her garbage."  
Neo looked confused again. He did that a lot at first but I wasn't complaining.  
"You know about that?"  
Now it was my turn to be bashful.  
"I enter online chatrooms as The Red Queen and sometimes see you online, hacker."  
I confessed I was the one he had been talking for a while online on Omegle. I knew his favourite subjects were Maths, I.T and science, that he used to play bass in a band and sometimes picks it up when he's bored, that his favourite food is noodles and that he's got a giant crush on a very lucky girl named Trinity.  
"Plus I like bold." I shyly added, uncharacteristically nervous under his intense gaze. Was it intrigue? Did I say too much? Was I too full on?

He smiled at me.  
"Want to get something to eat?"  
He took me to The Rabbit Hole, a new late night noodle Internet café that was definitely aimed at the demographic made up of nerds like us. 

Two universities, one trip around the world (and performing with our band Nebuchadnezzar at some parties while drunk) and nine years later, he got down on one knee in front of our friends at Club Hel on my thirty third birthday. Guess who felt like Dorothy upon finding Emerald City that night.

One of our things was playing pranks on each other. Smashed laptops that weren't really ours, him changing my text notification to Never Gonna Give You Up, me changing his to Justin Bieber, us having the same idea and accidently finding out through both of us trying to start the prank then laughing and then tumbling into bed- but this was a nightmare. 

There he was on the floor, my darling Neo, mouth agape as blood seeped out of multiple knives piercing him. 

How my mind processed it was that the knives were fakes made to look like real ones and they were just sitting on top of his torso. Any minute now, he would sit up and laugh and I would be torn between shock and laughter as his dark joke.  
It wasn't dark though. I realised after I jokingly told him to get up twice.  
It was a twisted 'joke' because I felt his dead pulse.  
I cried, sobbed, performed CPR and shook him and screamed hysterically but still he was as pale and as dead as someone with a bullet in their heart.  
My one and only love was dead. 

I refused to let him go when the police said they had to examine his body. I didn't stop crying, even as my step dad Laurence held me. I was wrapped in the blanket that I wrapped Neo in when he was sick and I would bring him chicken soup.

On our wedding day, I had promised that I would never let him go because I love him too damn much. I broke that vow, and my husband's death broke my heart.

The best life ever turned into the worst life ever in just 5 seconds.


End file.
